vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)
|-|Ghost Rider= |-|Zarathos= Summary The first supernatural Ghost Rider is stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze, who, in order to save the life of his father, agreed to give his soul to "Satan" (later revealed to be an arch-demon named Mephisto). At night and when around evil, Blaze finds his flesh consumed by hellfire, causing his head to become a flaming skull. He rides a fiery motorcycle and wields blasts of hellfire from his body, usually from his skeletal hands. He eventually learns he has been bonded with the demon Zarathos. Blaze starred in the Ghost Rider series from 1972 to 1983. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B, goes up to 2-A Name: Johnny Blaze, Ghost Rider, Zarathos Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human bonded with demonic Spirit of Vengeance Zarathos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Hellfire Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 Spirit of Vengeance is a part of God's power, and will be revived by God should he die but still be needed), Life Support, Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Likely far higher, as he is listed as having "Godlike" regeneration, which is superior to characters able to regenerate from a single molecule), Can mind attack/make people suffer proportionate punishment for their sins people with the Penance Stare, Resurrection, Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Grew in size when fighting Thor.), Statistics Reduction (Able to weaken magical enhancements), Mind Control (Able to control the minds of those he uses the Penance Stare on), Telekinesis (via Hellfire), Summoning (Can summon other Ghost Riders), Possession (His powers began to consume Rogue's body and mind when she attempted to drain them), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immune to fire, heat, lava and flames, Resistance to Death Manipulation (Shrugs off instant death attacks from Null the Living Darkness and Death-Stalker), Size Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping (Reversed Null's powers through sheer force of will), Magic, Power Nullification (Resisted Doctor Strange trying to snuff out his powers and send him back to Hell. Immune to the effects of a magic spear that completely paralyzed multiple other superhumans.), and Mind Manipulation (Put up a fight against Doctor Strange trying to enter his mind) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Destroyed a mountain with his fire), Can negate durability with Penance Stare (Causes any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity) | Solar System level (Hurts World War Hulk, Fought all of the Avengers at once), goes up to Multiverse level+ (Was able to defeat Mephisto in his own realm. It is said that his power is boundless and godlike and that it can bring death to existence in the wrong hands) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Reacts to his own motorcycle, which moves at Mach 13) | Massively FTL+ (Scaling from World War Hulk and the Avengers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifts a car) | Likely Class M Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Can fight opponents who are comparable to him) | Solar System level (Took hits from Thor), goes up to Multiverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Several dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Chain, Motorcycle Intelligence: Above average (Good at hand to hand combat and at using his powers) Weaknesses: Can only transform through an act of will, or when innocent blood is spilled. Weapons forged in Heaven can harm him. Key: Restricted (Johnny Blaze in control) | Full Power (Zarathos in control) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pain Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Telepathy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Explosion Users